Magic damage
gives a 15% boost to magic damage.]] There are various methods by which players can increase their potential maximum Magic damage. The effects of most equipped items can be seen at the bottom of the stats window (labelled Magic damage: +x%). Temporarily increasing your Magic level only increases your accuracy, but not damage (with the exception of Magic Dart, salamanders and the trident of the seas/swamp). Damage-boosting equipment *It is important to note that items with a magic attack bonus such as the Ahrim's robetop do not boost your max hit, just your accuracy. Similarly, items with a magic defence bonus, such as the black d'hide body don't affect the maximum damage you will take from spells, just your opponent's accuracy. *Prayers such as Mystic Will, Mystic Might and Augury only increase accuracy, not max hit. Special circumstances Charge Charge is a spell which temporarily increases the maximum damage of the three God spells by 10 (providing the player is wearing the corresponding god cape). The spell requires a Magic level of 80. Magic Dart Magic Dart is a spell that increases in damage the higher the player's Magic level is. At 50, the base maximum hit is 15 and at 99 it is 19 (20 if boosts are used). However, it can only be cast by a Slayer's staff, its enchanted version or a (Toxic) staff of the dead. The damage is significantly increased if an enchanted Slayer's staff is used to cast the spell while on task. At 75 (the minimum to wield the enchanted staff), the base maximum hit is 25, and at 99 it is 29, up to 31 if an imbued heart boosts from 99 to 108. Salamanders Salamanders can be used to attack using Magic. The maximum hit increases with the player's Magic level. Black salamanders, the strongest salamander, has a base maximum hit of 17 at 70, and at 99 it is 24, up to 27 if an imbued heart boosts from 99 to 108. Trident of the seas/swamp Tridents work differently to other staves. The damage is dependent on the player's Magic level, like Magic Dart. At level 75 Magic, the base damage is 20, this increases up to 28 at level 99 (29 if boosted). Likewise, stat-reductions will lower the damage, but the minimum max hit will never fall below 20; even if the player's Magic level is reduced below 75. The table below assumes you are only using the trident without any Magic damage bonuses. Maximum Magic hit (currently wrong math used) * Calculation order http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?317,318,712,65587452,goto,1: *# Base damage *# * gear dmg% (if salve amulet ignore step 6.) *# Floor ANS *# * Slayer '' *# Floor ANS *# * Tome of Fire *# Floor ANS *# ''* cw *# Floor ANS *# Max hit *Ice barrage PvP **wep 15 + cape 2 + neck 10 +2 hat + 2 top + 2 bottom + 5 torment **30 * 138% = 41 **Ahrim's set with amulet of the damned is capable of hitting 42 (One spell in four only). *Speed of 5 (single target) **Slayer ***'Fire surge max hit 54' (52 with smoke battlestaff) w/ tome of fire ****2% cape + 15% helm + 10% neck + 15% wep (or 10%) + 2% top + 2% bottom + 5% bracelet **Castlewars (note: Possibly wrong. Floor(base*36%)*20% cw brace not additive? Max 57) ***'Fire surge max hit 56' (54 w/ smoke): 24 base damage (or 36 with tome of fire) ****2% imbued god cape + 10% occult + 15% sotd (or 10% if smoke battlestaff autocast) + 2% ancestral top + 2% ancestral bottom + 20% castlewar bracelet + 5% tormented bracelet = 56% or 51% **Other ***'Fire surge max hit 49' (47 with smoke battlestaff) w/ tome of fire ****2% cape + 2% hat + 10% neck + 15% wep (or 10%) + 2% top + 2% bottom + 5% bracelet = 38% ***'Fire surge: '''Ahrim's set with amulet of the damned and tome of fire is capable of hitting 51 (1/4 hits) *Speed of 6 (trident only) **Slayer ***'44''' ***2% cape + 15% helm + 10% neck + 2% top + 2% bottom + 5% bracelet = 36% ***105+ magic base 33 with Toxic trident (if toxic trident has a cap of 33 base dmg) **Undead (No slayer task) ***'43' ***2% cape + 2% hat + 20% neck + 2% top + 2% bottom + 5% bracelet = 33% **Castlewars (note: possibly wrong. Floor(base*36%)*20% cw brace not additive? Max 52) ***'51' (base damage * 156%) ****2% cape + 10% neck + 15% wep + 2% top + 2% bottom + (20% + 5%) bracelet = 56% **Other (ex. barrows) ***'40' ****2% cape + 2% hat + 10% neck + 2% top + 2% bottom + 5% bracelet = 23% *Outside of minigames, it is possible to hit a maximum of 46 by casting Ice Barrage, Flames of Zamorak with Charge, or Fire Wave with a charged Tome of fire with the Staff of the dead, Occult necklace, Tormented bracelet, Ancestral robe top and bottom, and a Slayer helmet (i) on a slayer assignment. *The maximum total theoretical damage from one spell is 368, achieved by hitting nine targets with Ice Barrage for 48 damage to the flag bearer and surrounding players for 40 damage each during a Castle Wars game. *While using the Trident of the swamp, Occult necklace, Tormented bracelet, Ancestral robe top and bottom, and Slayer helmet (i) on a slayer assignment, and a magic level boosted to at least 108, one can hit up to a maximum of 47 with the trident's built-in spell. Category:Magic Category:Mechanics